Never Ending Neverland
by TotallyNotTheNSA
Summary: What happens when a young girl is desperate to save her father's heart? Why hell of course! (Summary is crap but hopefully story is better)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is my official first FF and to be honest I'm horrible at putting ideas down on paper so if you guys wanna collaborate

or even offer me so pretty awesome advice I'd appreciate it. With that being said, here's the first chapter of a hopefully decent story but thank y'all in advance.

CHARACTER VISUALS

Peter Pan (Even though we know what he looks like): . /a2a1310da4093d7428106713517a8323/tumblr_nt8fg0mnxE1utoxt1o2_

Killian Jones (Again we know what he looks like): .

Angeline: .

* * *

 _Three days since the accident_

 _Three days since I've been stranded_

 _What happened and why?_

Angeline rubbed her temples and sighed three days ago she was sailing with her crew trying to find someone. What was her name? "Agh!" She threw her head back in agony while she gripped her eyes shut. Her head was pounding, her crew was missing, and her ship was on its side like a toy. Angeline slowly got to her feet to try and assess the damage that had been done "Angeline! Sweetheart!" her head snapped to the direction of the voice that was calling her name. "Huh..?" She blinked as a man dressed in all black came running toward her his face was a mixture of surprise and shock. It took her several moments to realize who the man was "Dad?!" Angeline stood where she was unsure about what to do since this damn island was very good at playing tricks on the weak and weary.

Killian Jones ran until he thought he would pass out but he had to get to his little girl, he knew asking her to help him take down Pan was a bold request but like him, she was always ready for a fight. "Oh sweetheart" he said finally reaching her "Are you alright?" he asked taking her into his arms and smoothing down her dirty blonde hair. Her face was covered in blood and sand, her lips were cracked from heat, and her overall appearance was terrifying. His sweet little girl looked like she just dug her way back up from hell. The father in him was tearing at his insides mentally punching him for putting her in such a horrible position.

"What…happened?" She asked holding onto her father while trying to regain her composure he smelled like blood and rum. Which was always typical for him but he was her dad and she was happy to see him. "Well..." Killian started to say while slowly letting go of his little girl and leading her over to a log "the ambush didn't go as planned Pan knew we were coming and he made some very bold last minute preparations." Suddenly Angeline jumped to her feet and started to scream obscenities to the island "Someone told him! Someone fucking gave him the heads up!" she started to pace and clinch her fist together until her knuckles were white. Normally a failed ambush attack wouldn't make her this angry but this was far from normal. Pan had ripped her father's heart right out of his chest in front of her to level the playing field since Killian had stolen Pan's shadow.

"Now calm down Angeline, it will be alright we just have to think of another way to get it back" Killian said watching her daughter. He was always amazed at how much she reminded him of himself especially when she was mad. It was something that made him happy and killed him inside at the same time because like him, she always acted on instinct. "Ugh bloody hell!" He screamed clutching his chest "Bloody fucking demon!" Angeline ran to her dad's side trying to steady him with her weight she could tell he was in a lot of pain and there was nothing she could do to help him. This was one of the many times she wished she knew magic "Well isn't this sweet" Angeline gritted her teeth along with her father. She didn't bother to look up since she knew damn well who was speaking. "A beautiful family reunion."

Pure adrenaline coursed through her veins when she heard him speak and every muscle in her body tensed with him being in close proximity to them. "Hello Pan" Killian said through gritted teeth while holding his chest "Thank you for such a warm welcome, honestly could've done without all the fireworks." Pan smirked and squeezed the man's heart tighter eliciting a scream from him he always took delight in causing Killian pain. It was one of the few things that made him happy but his happiness faded when he caught sight of Angeline. His forest green eyes locked on to her form which unlike her father, was curvy almost like an hourglass. He assessed her in silence eyeing her up like a bird would a worm. Her black pants were torn and ripped from her previous battle, her dirty blonde hair was like wildfire on top her head. The teal shirt she wore looked just as bad as her pants between the blood and gunpowder on it you'd swear she's just escaped from prison. Angeline could feel his eyes on her and the more she felt the more it pissed her off. Finally not be able to take anymore she looked up at him with malice in her lapis lazuli eyes "If you've got something to say little boy you better say it quick because it'll be the last thing on your lips". Pan squeezed the heart he held in his hands tighter and watched as the girl instantly regretted what she had just said.

"Got damn it Angeline, just stop you mean well darling but he will kill me!" Killian wrapped his hook around his daughter's ankle as a precaution. He knew if he let go she would charge straight at Pan and this would cause Killian's untimely death. "It seems as though you and you sweet little girl are exactly alike jones. Both of you are stupid" One more squeeze and her father would die, this is one thing Angeline was certain about. "Stop! Name your price!" Those were the last words Killian would hear his daughter speak before she would be taken away from him. Ripped out of his hold and placed into Pan's charge "Angeline no!" Killian said before Pan materialized in front of them still holding onto Killian's heart.

"My price? Oh trinket I don't put monetary value on things which are priceless" A wicked smirk played across Pan's seemingly innocent face "But, if you want to save your precious father I would recommend you come with me." He said toying with the man's heart, throwing it around like a child would a ball. She could tell each movement was causing her father pain and to end his pain she would have to go with him. "And what if I refuse to go with you?" Angeline asked with her hands on her hips knowing what his answer would be but still wanting to see what Pan would say. This girl was either incredibly brave or ultimately stupid whichever one it was didn't matter. Either way she would pay for all of her snarky remarks but first he had to get her to come with him.

"I'll kill him. Right here, right now and from the looks of it you don't want that now do you sweetheart?" He flashed her a devious grin and put the heart in his brown satchel "The choice is yours and you currently have 10 seconds or dear old dad will die." If there was ever a time she wished she had a plan B it was now, but her only option was to go with him. Having her father die at the hands of some angsty teenager was not how he would want to go. "..tick tock" Pan said making clicking noises as he spoke making sure his eyes never left hers. "Can I at least say goodbye…" she said sighing the defeat was prominent in her voice. Pan rolled his eyes she was really annoying him now, biding her last moments like a small child. It was pathetic. "Make it quick" He snapped at them.

Angeline knelt down next to her father and grabbed his hand "I will get it back to you, and then we will kill him together. I swear on my last breath." She said kissing her dad's forehead before Pan summoned one of his lost boys to grab her and take her to the camp. Killed gritted his teeth and stood up on his own two feet "If you hurt her…I will rip your still beating heart right from your chest." Pan laughed a venomous laugh that seemed to shake the whole island. "Just for that" He said walking towards Killian but stopping inches away from his face "I'm going to ruin your sweet baby girl. Tell me something pirate, is your daughter a virgin" He said licking his lips before disappearing from Killian's view.

"I'll fucking kill you demon, I swear it I'll fucking send you back to hell!"

Pan laughed and licked his lips. The fun was already starting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep walking girl" a strict voice said pushing Angeline forward with what felt like a club of sorts there was no doubt it was Pan's second in command. She had quite a few run-ins with Felix in the past all of them memorable. It's hard to forget an emotionless monster once you've met one and that's exactly what Felix was. Angeline was an unfortunate witness to him beating a fellow lost boy who fell out of line with his homemade weapon. That was a hard day since she never thought someone so beautiful could commit such a horrible crime. She was too lost in her own mind to realize that they had reached their destination. "Wow, it really is one of a kind..." Angeline said as she looked around at all the expertly built treehouses. The camp was something out of a true fairy tale, the lush greenery and deep blue skies made it seem almost inviting. Each treehouse had its own personal style some were modern while others were slightly rustic.

One thing they all had in common was the old blood stains on them it was like a dark twisted reminder of what they had been through. "Pan is very proud of our camp" Felix said knocking Angeline out of her head once again stepping closer to her ear "He doesn't take kindly to people exposing or destroying it" he said warning her. "Noted." Angeline said harshly exhaling the breath she had been holding since he approached her. He was more than capable of ripping her into two so the last she wanted to do was piss him off. "Ah Felix! I see you've brought me my new toy" Her stomach did flips at the words of Peter Pan. He was sitting on the roof of a very elaborate treehouse, this one looked like something her dad would've built for her. With oak wood covering the outside and white ash wood steps leading up to it. This treehouse had a smoke spout possibly for a chimney or oven. Either way it was damn nice for being a treehouse. Out in the woods. In a murder camp.

"Yeah…I'm not a toy little boy and if we're going to be in each other's company either address me by my name or not at all." Angeline said shooting icy blue daggers at Pan while simultaneously crossing her arms across her chest. He flew down from the rooftop and landed in front of her inches away from her face, his face twisted into some sick amused smile and his hand trailed up her side to her face. "Oh sweetheart I'm not little boy and you'll find out soon enough" Pan said before slapping her hard across the face "And next time you'll mind your pretty little mouth or I'll gag it…little girl." In that moment everything stopped time itself was just…frozen. She'd never been hit before and it was not something she'd ever get used to. Clinching her fist, she stepped forward and landed one good punch right into his gut before she felt a giant club slam into the back of her head. "You'll pay dearly for that little spitfire…" Felix voice said as she slipped into total darkness.

When she woke she was delirious and her head was pounding, her little stunt did nothing but piss everyone off. "Great job Angeline, next time just contain it" She said rubbing her head while trying to get her eyes to adjust. All she could feel was smooth bamboo and twine of some sort she tried to stand up but was met by more smooth bamboo. "Really?! A fucking cage?!" her thrashing did nothing but rock the cage from side to side. "This is where we put animals Angeline, in confinement." A hand reached into her cage and stroked her arm in a mock gesture of comfort. "Because we can't allow them to be … wild." Pan's forest green eyes gazed upon her curvy figure while she was crouched over he took note of every arch, curve, and limb. He wasn't going to admit but he liked her in this position, she was much more accessible like this.

*WARNING MATURE CONTENT*

"Now, I do believe you need to be reminded of who's in charge here Love" Pan said fooling with something that sounded like keys. Was he letting her out? Her punishment was to be let out? Fine by her! But no, her first punishment of many would be a butterfly kiss compared to what was in store for her. It was dark in whatever hell she was located, her only light was from the embers of a nearly dead fire but she could make out something pink in his hands. "Your pretty mouth is getting you in a lot of trouble little girl." He practically spit out his sentence before reaching his hand in the cage and grabbing a handful of her hair making her gasp. As soon as her mouth opened something warm and smooth was forcefully rammed in it. Angeline's eyes filled with water from the force of whatever was in her throat "I told you I'd gag that mouth of yours." His cock. That's what was in her mouth and she started to scream as his assalted her mouth harder with each thrust. Her cries did nothing but make him go faster for a moment she thought about biting him but that would do her no good. So she just took it while her tears slipped down her face. "Mmm this mouth of yours might actually be useful after all, it's been a while since I've had a decent fuck toy and your mouth is the perfect one." Pan said giving her hair one last hard pull before filling her with his sticky sweet seed.

He threw her head off of him and knelt down to see her face, he was proud of what he'd done her pretty face was red with disgust. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears and from her eyes they were still falling. "Let this be a lesson to you love because next time I won't be gentle and I won't be using your mouth." He said as he closed what little space they had between them "Next time I'll be ripping you from the inside out, consuming you while Felix keeps you quiet in his own special way." Angeline jumped back in her cage and did her best to contain her sobs but it was useless she was vulnerable. Most of all she was scared but Pan didn't stop her stalked around her cage licking his lips like a snake about to devour a mouse. Only stopping once he got to where her face was and again pulling her close to him only this time he licked her wet cheek. "Your tears taste like saltwater taffy" he said emitting a low throaty laugh before giving her a wink. "Until next time…toy." And with that he disappeared.

*END*

Angeline hugged her knees into her chest and took deep steady breaths to calm herself because that was a true first. She recalled the other time she had any sort of sexual relations with anyone but it didn't compare to what just happened. From what she gathered, Pan like to play rough and two could very well play that game. The only question was: Where do the two players draw battle lines?


End file.
